


My Husband, the Warlord

by callmesigyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmesigyn/pseuds/callmesigyn
Summary: Being the only heir to a county in Abednedo filled with kyber crystal mines, the Empire shows an interest in you, particularly Grand Moff Tarkin.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is continuation of chapters 12 and 13 from my "Star Wars Reader Insert" fic. If you read them first, it just sorta kinda spoils the plotline a bit...
> 
> [F/N] = father's name  
> [M/N] = mother's name

The relentless chirping of birds awoke you from your afternoon slumber, the silky sheet of the bed wrapped around your freshly cleaned body. After having lunch with your parents, you had been showered by your handmaidens and had planned on taking a small nap afterwards but checking the time on your datapad next to the bed, you had overslept. A lot. _Kriff._

It was 1728 and you had less than an hour to get ready for dinner this evening. Not that you would be concerned under usual circumstances, but this was no usual evening, no. This was the evening in which you were to meet your future husband. He was supposed to reach your home in Abednedo that morning, but your father had informed you he could only make it there at dinnertime. Something to do with his work. You didn’t know much about your betrothed, this _Wilhuff Tarkin_ , only that he worked as a high-rank officer for the Empire. The Galactic Empire… An institution you and your parents have had always recognised as immoral, evil even. That was why your county was neutral in the war.

And it was why you had no illusions to what this engagement really was. Your father ruled over most land in Abednedo. Rich, fertile land with a few kyber crystal mines here and there, mostly unexplored. It was why this Tarkin had taken such an interest in you. _You,_ the only child and heir of Abednedo’s Count. He was merely trying to use you as a tool for the Empire’s plans, but – as you call upon your handmaidens to help you dress – you decided you wouldn’t let him.

As he crossed the threshold, Tarkin was quick to scan the entry hall. Already from the outside, he could see that his future in-laws’ household was old – a stone-made manor, none of the coldness inside it like the coldness of the Death Star; just the comforting hearth of the burning fireplace at the far end of the living room – which merged with the entry hall. The age of the building was less evident from the inside, having a pattern on the floor of the entry hall comprised of white marble and dark, almost raven, wood. The contrast made the golden chandelier stand out on the high ceiling. Standing next to the fireplace was Count [F/N] and his wife, Princess [M/N].

“Lord Tarkin”, Count [F/N] called out to him.

Reaching them, Tarkin bowed his head in respect. “Count [F/N], Princess [M/N]”.

The princess gave him a tight smile, one which he knew to be false. “My Lord Tarkin, please tell me, how was your journey? Good, I hope!”.

“It was well, thank you”, he answered honestly. “Once again, I must apologise for my delay. The Empire had me held in important business. But thankfully, it was in a nearby system”.

[M/N] smirked, eyebrows raised. “What kind of business?”

Tarkin’s grin equalled hers. “The confidential kind”, he replied in a passive-aggressive note. Along with mirth, there was a silent threat that made [M/N] step back, realising she might have overstepped her place as wife of a neutral territory’s ruler and as a member of an Imperial dominated planet’s former royal family.

You clutched the end o your gown to walk down the stairs without tripping. Hearing the sounds of your footsteps, Tarkin followed your parents down the hall, stepping out from behind the pillar that hid your view of the fireplace. You quickly dropped end of your dress to hide the fact that you weren’t wearing the compressing shoes your mother had ordered you to wear. Catching her vexed face expression, you knew she had seen it.

Looking at the man you assumed to be your fiancé, you were taken aback. The first thing you noticed was that he was _old._ Certainly older than your father, though he was not unattractive. You could imagine the unique sort of beauty in his youth, but he looked at you with such _aloofness_. He seemed to be interested in everything _but_ yourself.

As you reached the end of the staircase, Tarkin took your hand in his and laid a soft, respectable kiss on your knuckles.

“My lady”, his voice was posh and, as you expected after examining him for a bit, completely and utterly emotionless.

“My lord”. You tried to bring your one as equal to his as possible, narrowing your eyes at him. A small curve of his lips upwards was the only reply you were met with.

This was bound to be a very interesting evening…


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my computer broke? Sorry I wasn't able to post in like ages

Terribly boring were the words you used to describe dinner. Everyone was so...  _stiff._ The tension in the air mad it almost difficult to even enjoy the food. There were no false pretenses amongst the antendees, however. They all knew what a sham marriage like this was about and for. Your parents knew that if they officially accepted the Grand Moff's proposal for you, Abednedo would officially become Imperial domain, their mines explored to emptiness once your father died and your heirs seized power. Your heirs. Yours and  _his._ _Imperial_ children, born and raised within an organisation bound to brainwash them into obedience.

There was no other choice but the one to marry Tarkin though. You knew this, your parents knew this, and so did  _him_. If you said you, the Empire would just take it by force, disposing of your family and stars only knew what they would do to you.

"How do you find the veal, Lord Tarkin?", your mother's voice brought your attention from your thoughts and back onto your future husband.

He didn't demonstrate any sort of emotion since the first moment you locked eyes with his. Honestly, you were beginning to think he didn't have any.

"It's delightful, [M/N]. Send my regards to the kitchen".

Uncomfortable was not an enough word to describe the silence that followed Tarkin's reply. The soft ticking of a clock on the far wall the only sound audible in the dining room.

_Tick, tick._

"So, Lord Tarkin..." Your father started. "However, I know you can't discuss your work, I think it's my right to know-"

Before your father could finish, Tarkin's voice interrupted him, now with a hardness in his voice that made you shiver in fear of marrying such a man.

"You're right, I  _cannot_ discuss my work indeed".

_Tick, tick._

"What's it like?", were your first words to him after your introduction. Despite he glare you received from your parents, you were not nervous. Tarkin did not look like a man to cause unnecessary violence. If you had to marry him, then so be it. You always knew you would have to marry someone eventually, as society dicted. If that someone was to Tarkin, then fine. As long as you did not cross him, he wouldn't harm you. At least, you hoped he wouldn't.

Tarkin looked at you, no reaction in his eyes, but the way his head turned towards you almost immediately after the words had come out of your mouth made you realise he had been surprised.  _So he was human..._

"Pardon?", he asked, always so poised.

You ignored your parents' silent plea to retreat and stay quiet for the rest of the evening, but kriff it if you were not a least a tiny bit curious!

"What's it like? Working for the Empire, I mean".

_What's it like working for a murderous organisation?_

"Well,  _cold,_ for one", there was a small grin on his face - one you returned, if not a bit apprehensably. "With the construction of a new space station, I'm currently overseeing its final details. It's a very time consuming job, so I'm afraid you'll be left to your own devices most of the time once we are married. However, I shall try to make as much time for you as I can".

And there it was. The hot fire that sealed your fate like wax to a paper. It was all so cold, so unattached. If you were to be honest, the finality of the whole situation scared you. But at least he'd try to make time to spend with you, his unwilling wife.  _How thoughtful..._

_Tick, tick._

An interesting evening indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, I know! It's gonna get bigger though.


End file.
